hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Riehlvelt
|name = Riehlvelt |kana = リールベルト |rōmaji = Rīruberuto |japanese voice = Yoshihiko Akaida (1999) Ichitarō Ai (2011) |english voice = Scott Roberts (1999) Sean Chiplock (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 48 |anime debut = Episode 39 (1999) Episode 29 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999) Black/Grey (2011) |hair = Violet (1999; 2011) |status = Alive |occupation = Heavens Arena Fighter |type = Unknown |abilities = Aura Burst |image gallery = yes}} Riehlvelt (リールベルト, Rīruberuto) is one of the three fighters who challenge Gon and Killua on the 200th floor of Heavens Arena.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 49 Appearance Riehlvelt is a man of average size, he has purple spiky hair and often wears a yellow colored head gear. Due to becoming paralyzed from his "initiation", he is seen moving around in a large big wheeled motorized wheelchair. Personality Riehlvelt has a ruthless personality, resorting even to kidnapping and blackmailing to get his way. He is intent on becoming a Floor Master in order to live off the money and fame of the rank despite lacking the necessary strength, for which reason he only fights opponents weaker than himself. He was nonetheless brave enough to face Killua in combat despite the ease with which the former assassin threatened him. He seems to have a sadistic side as well, bursting into laughter when electrocuting his opponent. However, when faced with the prospect of being electrocuted, he passed out from the fear of it. Background At some point in his life, Riehlvelt reached the 200th floor of the Heavens Arena without knowing Nen. He was thus "initiated" by an opponent whose malicious aura attack paralyzed him from the waist down. Prior to fighting Gon and Killua, he totalized five wins and two losses. None of his opponents ever succeeded in catching his whips. Plot Heavens Arena arc By the time Gon and Killua learn how to use Nen and reach the 200th floor, Riehlvelt, Gido, and Sadaso confront them, waiting for them to registerHunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 48 to pick them as their next opponents. Two months later, after Gon has recovered from his fight against Gido and restarts his Nen training, the trio confronts the boys again but Gon refuses to fight before June 10th.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 56 To force his hand, they kidnap Zushi but immediately run into Killua, who accepts to give each of them a free win. They set Zushi free, and Killua departs with him but warns them not to break their promise. However, against Killua's terms, they blackmail Gon into arranging a fight against each of them. Killua discovers the fraud, and, on May 29th, the day of his match against Sadaso, threatens to kill him if he does not leave the Heavens Arena.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 57 The following day, Sadaso contacts Riehlvelt from outside Heavens Arena to inform him of Killua's warning. Riehlvelt insists on not giving up, speculating Killua did not come to him because he does not know his ability. Killua, however, reveals to be in the room with him and Gido, stating that is not the case and proving he can surprise them anytime. When he leaves, Riehlvelt resolves to fight fair and square.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 58 On June 6th, he prepares to fight Killua. Despite being intimidated by Killua, Riehlvelt is confident the rules of the Heavens Arena give him the advantage. As soon as the match begins, Killua disappears from his sight, and he manages to avoid a sneak attack from above by propelling himself away with Aura Burst. He tries to push Killua out of bounds with "Song of Defense", but the boy easily catches his whips. Riehlvelt thus electrocutes him with "Thunder Snake", but Killua, who has been trained to withstand electricity, flings him high in the air. Riehlvelt begs Killua to catch him, which he does while holding "Twin Snake". Riehlvelt ends up being electrocuted and falls to the floor, unconscious. Six days later, he faces Gon. He starts the match with "Song of Defense", but Gon forces him to interrupt the attack by hurling a flagstone at him. Riehlvelt propels himself away, which Gon exploits to stop his wheelchair and break his wrists. He coils the whips around Riehlvelt's neck and turns the electricity to the max before pretending to press the button. Riehlvelt faints from the fear. Having totalized four losses,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 59 Riehlvelt is disqualified from the Heavens Arena. Equipment Wheelchair: Riehlvelt uses a motorized wheelchair as his primary means of locomotion, through which he can also channel his Nen ability. ,|Twin Snake}}: Riehlvelt's main weapons are two black whips whose tips are reminiscent of a snake. On each of their long handles is a switch that, when flipped, discharges 1,000,000 volts of electricity. He keeps them stored in the back of his wheelchair. Abilities & Powers In the past, Riehlvelt must have been a capable martial artist, having reached the 200th floor of the Heavens Arena without knowing Nen and without the use of weapons.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 47 However, after his injury he fought only opponents new to Nen, and he was easily defeated by Gon and Killua when they had only mastered three of the Four Major Principles. His fighting style is centered on his weapons and Nen abilities and capitalizes on the restrictions in place at the Heavens Arena. His reactions are quick enough for him to evade a sneak attack from Killua, although the boy admitted he had jumped too high. Proficient Weapon Specialist: Riehlvelt is adept at using two bullwhips as his primary means of offense. He exploits their range to cover a large portion of the ring and push the opponent out of bounds. He considers his lashes too fast to keep up with, although Killua caught them with ease. serpientes de riguberto.JPG|Riehlvelt's whips song_of_defense.png|Two-Headed Snake-Twin Serpents' Song Of Defense thunder_snake.png|Two-Headed Snake-Twin Serpents' Thunder Serpent * ,|Song of Defense}}: Riehlvelt rapidly swings the two whips in the area around himself while slowly approaching the enemy, forcing them to back away lest they be hit. It also prevents them from attacking him. * ,|Thunder Snake}}: If the opponent grabs "Twin Snake", Riehlvelt can electrocute them with 1,000,000 volts of electricity with the simple flip of a switch. Nen Riehlvelt is a skilled enough Nen user to have developed one Nen ability, which presumably makes use of Emission.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 171 Battles Trivia * Riehlvelt's original Japanese name and "reel belt" term's ''gairaigo''—a Japanese word loaned from the English—are written and pronounced identically as リールベルト (rīruberuto); which indicates the possible origin of the character's name, probably related to his wheelchair/the way he moves and an allusion to seat belts in a vehicle. * Riehlvelt, Gido, and Sadaso all have developed Nen abilities related to the injury they suffered during their Baptism. In Riehlvelt's case, Aura Burst is channeled through his wheelchair. * Riehlvelt is classified as an Emitter in both Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection and Battle All-Stars. Anime and Manga Differences * In Nippon Animation's adaptation, Riehlvelt rides a scooter instead of a wheelchair and is not disabled.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 39 (1999) Translations around the World References Navigation es:Riehlvelt fr:Riluberto Category:Male characters Category:Heavens Arena fighters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Antagonists